<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>两只鸟 by SanDouhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713871">两只鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan'>SanDouhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>虚拟和现实，有时是相互构成的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>两只鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰森没有指望今晚能过得多么愉快。无关任务内容，而是任务对象。他和罗伊经历过比监视一家洗衣店更“惊险”的任务，但今晚他属于夜翼，得忍受不少不必要的麻烦。<br/>
“为什么让我来？你可以找芭芭拉或者罗宾……有大把的人可以陪你玩侦探游戏，而且……这是你的城市，不是吗？”杰森可以用余光瞟见夜翼被冷风吹的有些发红的脸，正好在深蓝色的面具下面，像是被碾碎的干枯玫瑰。迪克没有回答，甚至没有丝毫瞥视的动作，只是注视着他的目标。这时候杰森真的觉得他是最像老蝙蝠的罗宾——不，小红才是那个无聊的榜单上的无冕之王，夜翼可以排上第二名。<br/>
终于，在飞艇飞过远处的大厦后，夜翼似有若无地叹了一声气，抬起头看向杰森，说:“你最近干的不错，而且……我需要一个合作伙伴。”<br/>
“那真是荣幸！”如果没有头罩，夜翼可以了然地看见杰森微微上扬的嘴角，但他不会给他这样的机会。也许是出于某种幼稚的好胜心理，或者是早已察觉微小的回应已经不足以让对方动容，又或者两者皆有。<br/>
飞艇绕过一圈后向他们所在的大楼驶来，杰森的手已经搭在了钩枪上，突然，飞艇的探照灯亮起。两人的钩枪同时射出钩绳，蓝色的标志在夜空中划过，轻盈地荡过杰森，落在较矮的公寓屋顶。强光一路向下逼近他们，“告诉我这是怎么回事？”杰森试图抓住夜翼，但夜翼似乎比平常更加灵活也更加冷漠，只是瞟了他一眼，迅速向一边跳开。飞艇在不断下降，似乎要压向他们，眼前的景象也出现了轻微的扭曲。“该死！”夜翼已经跳到了另一栋公寓楼的楼顶，杰森只能跟上，眼前的景物才逐渐恢复正常，但身后的声响越来越大，几乎要贴上他的后背。<br/>
杰森的目光紧追着夜翼，跳上平顶，他伸出手，试图拽住前方向后摆出的手。突然，大脑回响起熟悉的警钟，强烈的恐惧感让他心跳加快，血液几乎凝滞。脚下的水泥板发出痛苦的呻吟，失重感让目光无法聚焦。<br/>
他在向下掉！<br/>
嗵，一个凸起物撞在他的小腿上，杰森下意识地伸手抓住那个固定物——一根断裂的钢筋束，尖利的撕裂痛瞬间冲上他的大脑。他深呼一口气，眼睛才缓慢向下转动，被划破的裤腿处溢出鲜血从迪克的指缝流出，他只有一半脸暴露在光线中，灰尘飞落在他的脸颊上，鲜血染红的那只眼睑轻轻颤抖。再向下看，就是一望无际的黑暗。<br/>
“杰……”杰森无法辨认迪克的表情，但他能隐约感到迪克在害怕。“就……抓紧我，好吗？”，杰森缓慢地松开一只手去摸腰侧挂着的钩枪，掌心的剐痛让他的冷汗顺着脸颊淌到下巴，目光谨慎地向上抬，钢筋粗糙的表面挫去了他的一层皮肤，血液渗出掌心，握紧钢筋束的手指开始僵硬。他抽出钩枪，抬起手，对准头顶明晃晃的亮光，那个害他们掉下来的大洞。但是，那束亮光摇晃、旋转，越来越小，不……不是，迪杰森几乎无法相信自己的眼睛——它在变远。<br/>
突然，光线变得异常强烈，刺得杰森睁不开眼。剧烈震荡后，大脑如同掉进了温暖的绿色漩涡，腿上的疼痛变得模糊，水中的一个个气泡缓慢上升、破裂、发出微弱的声音。杰森缓慢地睁开眼，勉强将目光聚焦在上方的光点，光点似乎旋转了一会儿就湮灭在黑暗里。<br/>
麻痹的神经系统逐渐恢复，疼痛在伤口上跳动。杰森翻过手，撑住地面，奋力坐起来。黑暗从四面八方向他压过来，他伸出手向前摸去，空气，只有空气，他甚至能听见自己如何呼气催动空气里的浮尘飘上鼻尖。“哦，老天……迪克！”他侧过身体，努力让自己有支撑站起来。他可能下掉了有200英尺，但愿背部的疼痛只是瘀伤、挫伤引起的，而不是什么骨折……他的声音在空荡的黑暗里被吞噬，没有半点儿回应。该死，这栋建筑到底有多大，他不记得钻石区有占地如此之大的仓库。他伸出手向四周挥舞，避免自己撞上什么东西。在一片黑暗中摔倒，他可能会砸进一堆灰尘里，或者一堆碎玻璃。<br/>
“迪克！迪克你在哪？”他厌恶这样哀哀地喊迪克的名字，但现在他只希望那个讨厌的家伙给他一声回应。<br/>
“杰……”微弱的声音在不远处响起，杰森立刻转向那片黑暗，摸索着踉踉跄跄地走过去。他的腿似乎也在下坠中受了伤，除了火辣辣的撕裂痛，还有一种深入骨髓的刺痛——可能是骨裂。“该死的，你在这儿！”他只因为迪克的一句恳求就答应了夜巡，甚至记不得当时自己在做什么。如果不是迪克，他现在可能正在公寓里清理枪械。<br/>
“杰……你没事……”杰森感觉到有一只手抓住了自己的裤脚，立刻蹲下摸索着扶住迪克的肩膀。“老天，你还能动吗？”杰森顺着迪克的肩膀向下摸去，感觉出一处异样的扭曲，默默挪开了手。“很难，扶我起来……求你……”迪克的声音变得虚弱，似乎每一次呼吸都要抽走他的一丝力量。杰森重新扶住他的肩膀，却觉得什么温热的液体打湿了自己的手背。他抬起手，摸了摸想象中迪克脸的位置。温热、湿润，迪克用仅能使用的那只手抓住杰森的手，沮丧地说:“杰……你在害怕吗？”<br/>
“不，不。”杰森摇了摇头。<br/>
“对不起，我哭了……我很害怕。”<br/>
“不，不……”杰森忽然觉得什么东西刺伤了他的眼睛，眼角烧得生疼。<br/>
“这是眼泪，别害怕，只是眼泪。”<br/>
不，不……杰森试图抹开那些它们，却发现源源不断的液体打湿了他的整个手掌。“别害怕，小翅膀。”浮现在迪克脸上的裂纹散发出淡淡的蓝光，迪克伸出手，紧紧地拽住杰森的衣领，“求你，上帝，放过他。”<br/>
“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！我恨你，迪基鸟！”蓝色的裂隙愈发扩大，流淌出的莹蓝色液体打湿了杰森的手臂。<br/>
“我爱你，小男子汉。”蓝色的荧光照亮了迪克的微笑。杰森捂住他已经破碎的脸，试图把他拼凑完整:“不，不……我也爱你。”<br/>
“最后的恶作剧。愚人节快乐！”一阵强风刮来，迪克的身体崩裂开，蓝色液体流满杰森半个身体，在黑暗中闪烁出黯淡的光。建筑的墙壁断裂开来，耀眼的光穿过缝隙夺去了迪克最后一点光芒。<br/>
飓风裹挟着烈火席卷而来，巨大的轰鸣声，倒计时警告。杰森看见飞艇上上空被乌云遮蔽的月亮，消失在强烈的白光中。<br/>
短暂的黑屏过后，实验室监控台上的画面终于变成了第一层里空间——狭小的房间，杰森平稳地躺在一张白色的床上。明亮的灯映得灰色的光滑墙壁也焕发出一层光雾，室内唯一鲜亮的颜色来自于立柜上的知更鸟标本。<br/>
目标活性急速下降，请求激活目标。监视器发出指令申请。<br/>
“确认激活。”<br/>
房间内的灯光更加刺眼，杰森瞬间睁开双眼，茫然地望向四周。<br/>
“检查他的记忆系统是否有缺失。”监控台前的生命体下达了声控指令。在监视器上显示失去了12%的记忆时，生命体懊恼地叹了口气。<br/>
另一个生命体从后面走来，递给他一杯能量饮料。“我们的系统根本保存不下他的记忆。”生命体接过饮料，举杯表示谢意，“他的自我防御拒绝了追踪器，甚至篡改了我们的迷惑系统。”<br/>
“放轻松。”另一个生命体盯着从床上起来的杰森，他走向了那只知更鸟标本，像往常一样，抚摸它，“这是他杀死的第103个目标了吧。真是奇怪，每次都是四分五裂地死去。”<br/>
“就和我们模仿的初始对象一样，那个叫‘迪克’的男人，被炸死在野草地里。”<br/>
“但他明明不希望他死……”他记得初始记忆里恐怖的场景，那个叫迪克的男人被烈火烧焦，而杰森就站在远处，他们甚至从未说上一句话。<br/>
“他在幻想，懂吗？”生命体喝下一口饮料，“人类真是复杂，他现在甚至能利用我们的系统满足他可怜的愿望……”<br/>
“按照这个速度，这个数据体的马上也要被放弃了吧。”生命体看着杰森念念有词地盯着墙壁发呆，“自毁……”<br/>
屏幕上的杰森仍旧盯着墙壁，他的眼神涣散，好像被墙壁泛出的光晕夺去了所有的思考。他感觉到一种熟悉的燥热，早已崩溃的世界，炎热潮湿的野地里，流泪的蓝色眼睛……迪克用两只手指夹住香烟，火星几乎要烫到他的眼睛，但他并不想后退。<br/>
迪克把它扔在地上，踩灭了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>